Milky MILK
by KyoyaCavallone17
Summary: After Shinonome and Yuki have sex,the seme became tired and sleep but something disturbed it..Soft hand?Yes. Small hands?Yes. Baby like hand?YES..wait!BABY HANDS!WHAT THE HECK?When he opened his eyes what he saw was..BABY?no.not just baby but BABIES!AND THEY LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM! read and see why or what it triggered to happen. rated T for slight curses


**WARNING! SLIGHTLY** contains yaoi/shonen-ai scenes!Hate yaoi?GO BACK! No? I'm ordering you to continue this! Just kidding! Please read and ENJOY! Like I'm always saying, I do not own the Warui series; they all belong to Mei Sakuraga-sensei-sama!If they're mine, I'll going to make Yuki-chan my aniki!

Title: Milky Milk!

"Ah, Shino...nome…Mn…no! Stop it! I'll really kill you...if you do...'that'..!"

"Eh? 'That'? Nn...What are you talking about?

"Don't feign ignorance, you jerk!" Yukimura wants to strangle his childhood friend/Lover/Nemesis of his life but was stop because…well, just slight body movement can cause him one WHOLE day of body ache, especially on his hips.

_You want me to stop, but sometimes, if we can't do it,you have this look like you want my attention & now that we're doin' it you want me to STOP?Yuki-chan can sometimes be a pain in the ass(but I still like him,though) and one more reason why we can't stop is because you have this cute expression on your face!The way your tears fall from your cheeks, I want to lick it until it stops from flowing. The way you arced you body everytime I thrust , only I can see of all,the way you moan for me is so addictive.'Music to the ears',as what they call -chan's far more better than those older woman I had slept even moan beautifully compared to Maria Ozawa and Sora wait, I shouldn't compare him to -chan is ,Me, stop this self talking and go back to what you're doing._

Suddenly, he felt that someone softly tugged his shirt. To see a heavily panting Yukimura Shuji is not a rare sight for him, but still, it never cease to amaze the young delinquent.

"Shinonome…I'm begging..just this time..can you not…you know…"

"Huh?What?

Ryuichi seriously don't know what Shuji meant by that.

"Cu.."

"Eh?Nani?

"Don't cum while you're still inside of me!"

The brunette didn't answer , 'coz he knows that he can't pomise it. Seeing a kawaii, naked yuki-chan in front of him is quite a punishment & what's more, hearing the strong willed Vice-pres.,Yukimura Shuji, begged is…just above the theory of stopping one's self from doing hedious things to him. He really can't do it!

Few minutes later,both of them reach their climax. Of course,the Vice-Pres. was really againts it, but he can't stop the reaction from the younger guy's that Yuki lost consciousness, on the other hand , Shinonome took his shower. He also fetch a warm water from the faucet, took a piece of cloth ,wet it and started to wipe his boyfriend's body using his daily routine,it's now his time to sleep and rest.

But suddenly, his slumber was interrupted when someone gently slapped his opening his eyes, he caught it ,the said hands doesn't belong to "him", rather it's so soft,small,like a of paw,when he first transfer in his current house,he found 2 puppies barking near their it looks so miserable, he decided to adopt then named them"Yuki-chan #1" and"Yuki-chan #2".However, the original soon learned about it,of course "it" got angry and told him,"_Hey!Why don't you use your name instead of using someones name without their permission?Since you have 2 there use 'Ryu-chan' and 'Ichi-kun'" "Eh?But the former name was cute!" "Shut up and just follow it,or I'll punch you with all my strength!_"Without a choice(also he's afraid of Yuki's threat),he changed he reminiscence the past, he decided to open his appeared in front of him was not Yuki, but 2 little boys(around 3 years old).Yes,2 's shocking is that they look exactly like him.

"_Wait!What?!These babies..they do not belong to oneechan,right?Nor my little , whose babies are these?_

If Shinonome is a robot,his brain might've overheated by , his train of thoughts were stopped.

"Hora,hora,Ryu-chan,What are you doing to papa?You'll wake him up-oh he's , Good morning to papa now, Ryu-chan, Ichi-kun.

But the didn't followed what their "Mother" told them to ,the first son,Ryu-chan 'bleh' him .and the 2nd son,Ichi-kun snobbed can't prevent to smile after what his sons did to their saw so rare to see Shuji smiles like wait,how did this baby thing happen?It's not like Yuki is a girl,right?Seconds later,Ryu-chan climbs and sits on the stomach of his father while Ichi-kun is being carried by Yuki.

"Yuki-chan,how did this happen?"

"'How',you ask!?"

Being afraid,Shinonome hugged his first son tightly(maybe not so tight).Upon seeing that,the redhead's expressions softens.

"Well,because you cum while you're still inside of me."Yuki briefly explains.

"But still,Yuki-chan doesn't have egg cells."

"Maybe because of you, being an idiot, that's why I became like this!"

"Ah!It means that,if I repeat that, you'll get pregnant again."

"Don't know!"

"Why don't we try again?We'll gonna make 12 kids!Isn't it fun?"Shinonome showed Yuki his bright smile,which made the redhead snap

"Idiot!Don't say it like you'll just make ice creams!And then what,you're gonna enter the Sea Games?!"The brunette ignored what the older guy's angry remark ,instead he gently put his sons on their respective . it's his time to take good care of his "Baby".When suddenly,he bumps into something hard,like a he woke up(once again),he saw his boyfriend,lying beside while glaring at him. Not just a glare, but a death glare!

"Oh!Yuki-chan,where are our babies,Ryu-chan and Ichi-kun,went?"Looks around.

"Before that?What do you mean by 'Let's make babies',huh?"the redhead gently(while trembling coz he's super angry)flip his bangs upward. _OHMYGAWD!THERE IT IS AGAIN!_

_"_O-oh!So it was just a dream..."He sheepishly laughs it off.

Yuki-chan finally lost his self control.

"Not gonna answer me,huh…Take this!"

The older guy punch his lover w/ all his might but it has beeb evaded.

"So lucky-"

This time,the redhead slaps him the young guy's face red and get's up and dressed but before going out he yelled something to Shinonome.

"F*CK SOME SLUT AND GO DIE WITH HER,YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!

Then slammed the door so the rubbing(his swollen face) Shinonome alone.

"That really hurts,Yuki-chan."

Kore wa honto ni omoshiroi!I know that some of you have questions,so here are my answers to some of it:

Q1:Where did those babies came out?

A:Hmm..let's see…maybe it came from a flying it delivered those 2 to Yuki-chan and Shino-tan!

Q2:Why did you use Ryu-chan and Ichi-kun, as names for the babies?

A:Simple,coz it is the first name I came up with.

Q3:How did you came up with title "Milky Milk"?

A: The original title was supposed to be "Yuki-chan is Pregnant?!", but then I thought "If I blow it right away, wouldn't it spoil the Climax?"or something like that.I also try to use "Baby milk",however,for some unknown reason I don't like in the end I use the Milky Milk.

BTW,those BS(bold stars) that I used, they are all true,I research them.I used them so that my fanfic can have a reality aura on 't think that I watched those women okay!I don't like that kind of show/movie after all!I AM DEVOTED TO YAOI(animE/manga only!)I don't watch live BL!For some unknown reason I hate them(ßmy OPNION)! And dunno why.


End file.
